Divine Matchmakers DISCONTINUED
by Umabaka
Summary: When the Kamis created a subjugation necklace, an unforeseen bond was forged between two unlikely people. As their lives become entwined, a new evil arises after Naraku's fall. All that stands between this new evil is one group of people...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_They say that when the Kamis saw a proud, arrogant youkai who loved only himself, they created a powerful necklace for him for they knew his power would be used against their favorite creations: the humans._

_Then they saw a young miko, the complete opposite of the youkai: humble, kind, and capable of unconditional love. _

_They believed the young woman capable of making the youkai feel love. T__he Kamis' hope only grew when__ the youkai saved and continued to protect a little girl._

_So the Kamis put their plan into action. The necklace would not only subjugate the youkai, but also open the miko's and youkai's thoughts and emotions to each other…_

~*~

"Stubborn pup" Inu no Taisho mumbled. "He still hasn't learned"

"Perhaps he needs another human in his life?" his companion replied.

Touga paused, his expression thoughtful. Abruptly, his eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Perfect. And, I know just who to bind him to".

"I know that glint and it can't mean anything good. Just what are you planning Touga?"

Avoiding the question, he replied "Midoriko, I think we should go talk to the Kamis". Laughing, he said "I can't wait to see the look on my son's face when he learns what I have in store for him".

"One day, your plans are going to get you in trouble" Midoriko replied, exasperated with her companion.

* * *

This is my first story so please review; constructive criticisms are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1: the Rosary

**Chapter 1: the Rosary**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no matter how much I wish I did, I don't own any of the characters from _Inuyasha_.

"SIT!" a voice broke through the quiet, startling the birds from the surrounding brush and trees. "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Inuyasha, you jerk, don't tell me what to do! I'm going home whether you want me to or not!" Kagome yelled at the human shaped crater.

All that was heard from the crater was muffled curses directed at Kagome's retreating back.

~*~

_Why doesn't this look familiar? This is the way I always come. _Kagome thought as the woods grew thicker and darker. Kagome mumbled to herself "I should be at the well by now".

Panicking, Kagome picked up her pace, hoping to find the well. To her relief a shrine she saw a shrine. _Maybe the caretakers will know where I am. _Reassured with her logic, Kagome slowed and approached the building at a walk.

It was a small building, not very ornate. _Actually, it's a lot like my family's shrine _she thought, but when she entered it Kagome saw there were images on the walls. _Strange, but the figure in the images looks almost like… Sesshoumaru. _Confused, Kagome continued to examine the murals intent on figuring out the puzzle.

A common theme soon presented itself to the miko. The male who looked like Sesshoumaru appeared in each of the images.

In one he was holding a sword above a battle, his figure standing among the destruction around him triumphantly while his followers cheered behind him.

In another, a youthful female youkai was presented to the young lord.

The next image showed him holding a small infant.

Suddenly she froze. A huge white dog seemed to be staring at her, its red eyes intensely focused on her. _Sesshoumaru_ her mind supplied and a shiver ran down her spine, but her rational side pointed out that it was just a picture. _Beautifully painted and terribly realistic, but it was just a painting. It's just a painting _she repeated to herself. Taking a deep breath, Kagome calmed herself down and looked back at the image.

That's when she noticed a little boy staring up at the big dog. His hair was shorter and his clothes were different, but Kagome immediately recognized him by the crescent moon on his forehead and the maroon stripes on his cheeks. _Sesshoumaru? _Turning to look at the dog again, Kagome thought _But then that must be…Sesshoumaru's father. _Stunned by her revelation, Kagome looked at the mural again_ This is a mural depicting Inu no Taisho's life._

_~*~_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I go play in the field of flowers, please?" a young girl asked her protector innocently.

"Hn" was all he replied, but he stopped and Rin took it as permission to play in the field.

Turning to Jaken, Sesshoumaru threatened "Stay here. If anything happens to Rin, you shall not live to regret it."

"H-Hai. My Lord" Jaken managed to stammer out.

_This is a good chance to find out if my baka brother's group knows Naraku's location._ Flaring out his aura, Sesshoumaru warned any youkai in the area to stay away from his pack. This task accomplished, he turned his thoughts back to his half-brother's group_. Perhaps the miko will 'sit' him._ Sesshoumaru inwardly grinned at the chance to annoy the baka and see him face-plant into the ground. With that thought in mind he took off in the direction his brother's scent led.

~*~

Absorbed in the mural, it took Kagome a little while to feel the immense power in the shrine.

Kagome immediately tensed as she felt the true extent of the strange power. Turning around Kagome came face to face with an altar. To her surprise, a rosary lay among the offerings.

Calling on her miko powers, Kagome felt for the source of the power. Even more astonishingly, the rosary was what was exuding all the power she felt.

Slightly suspicious of the necklace, Kagome approached it. Her instincts screamed at her to run from the shrine, but her curiosity was overwhelming her sense. Kagome moved toward the rosary tempted to reach out and touch it.

Unable to resist, Kagome stretched out her arm. One thought ran through her mind before she squashed down her rational side and gave in to the temptation to touch it.

When her fingers came into contact with it, it pulsed once, and then in a blinding light it sped off towards the west. As the light faded, Kagome's world went dark, the words _cur__iosity killed the cat _echoing in her head.

~*~

Pulling himself out of the crater he made, Inuyasha tried to go after Kagome.

Disapprovingly, Sango's voice stopped Inuyasha in his tracks, "Inuyasha, leave her be. She wants to see her family. It's a reasonable request especially considering the last time you allowed her to see them was four weeks ago".

Feeling guilty, Inuyahsa laid his ears against his head at her reprove. "Keh"

Suddenly he stiffened as he caught wind of his half-brother's scent. "Sesshoumaru" he growled.

The group immediately went into battle stances as Sesshoumaru appeared before them.

"What do ya want bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother, yanking his sword from its sheath. Sango and Miroku, sensing that Sesshoumaru hadn't come to fight, relaxed their stances but kept their hands on their weapons.

"Hn. As always you disgrace our father's legacy." _Hn. How prudent of the ningens to not let their guard down. _Discreetly, Sesshoumaru searched for the miko. Slightly disappointed at finding her missing Sesshoumaru turned to leave. But someone – _or something,_ his mind supplied – powerful was rapidly approaching.

Sesshoumaru's only warning as the necklace materialized around his neck, was the blinding light and a power that felt slightly familiar.

Stunned Sesshoumaru glared at the rosary around his neck. Quickly he assessed it, looking for the aura signature that would give away its owner. _The priestess._ He growled, the angry sound enough to raise the hairs on the back of his half-brother and his companions before taking off towards the well without a backwards glance.

~*~

"Ungh" mumbled Kagome as she attempted to get up.

"Wench, what did you do to this Sesshoumaru?" a cold voice spoke into the silence. Freezing, Kagome could only hope she heard wrong. Apprehensively, she turned to look at the speaker. _Please, please be a trick of my mind. _She prayed silently. _Gah! It isn't! I'm going to die! Souta, I always loved you even though you were a pain the ass most of the time_. _Gramps, you're such a lovable person, but it would have been nice if you told the school I had a normal disease once in a while._ _Momma_, _what would I have done without your support and love? Shippo ..._

Sesshoumaru raised one elegant eyebrow, slightly amused despite himself. Then it hit him that he had heard her thoughts. He filed that piece of information away for later.

"Wench" his tone brooked no argument.

_Eep! _"Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me, but what are you talking about?"

Again, Sesshoumaru raised one elegant eyebrow. "You mean to tell me this necklace, which has your aura's signature, is not yours?" He drawled, once again amused at her antics. _Wait, what?!_ _He's amused_ _at my discomfort, the jerk! Just 'cause he's so beautiful and strong and…BAD Kagome!_

_Why can I hear her thoughts, I wonder? Perhaps the necklace has something to do with this? _Sesshoumaru wondered.

Immediately Kagome froze. _You can…hear my thoughts. Oh great, just kill me now!_ Suddenly a blush infused Kagome's cheeks. _Did you hear everything?_

_Yes. _If it was possible, Sesshoumaru sounded even more amused. _Does she even realize she is thinking her questions? _Then it occurred to him that she could hear his thoughts as well. His amusement disappeared fast at this little revelation.

"Wench answer this Sesshoumaru's question".

She answered stiffly "No it is not mine, but I did see it. I found it at shrine, but I just touched it and it flew off somewhere." _Stupid necklace. Stupid curiosity._

"Hn"

"That's all you have to say? Hn? Well you're a lot of help" _Not._

"Wench, I can still hear your thoughts".

"I think need to lie down" replied Kagome, overwhelmed with the turn of events.

BOOM!

Suddenly a low, feral, and VERY angry growl rang through the clearing, making Kagome shiver in fear.

Turning around, Kagome hoped that she didn't just 'sit' Sesshoumaru. But, a youkai shaped crater lay in the Earth where Sesshoumaru was previously standing. _Just my luck! _thought Kagome glumly. _Now I'm _really _going to die. _Closing her eyes tightly Kagome prepared for the inevitable death strike as Sesshoumaru's subjugation wore off.

Only nothing happened. Opening one eye, Kagome saw a glowing green claw mere inches from her face. "AH!" She yelled, jumping back instinctively.

Amazed, Kagome quickly took stock of her injuries. _I don't have any _she thought bewildered. Suddenly it occurred to her _I just 'sat' Sesshoumaru and I'm still alive. _Relief filled her, making her feel giddy_._

Just about that time, Sesshoumaru unfroze from his position.

"BITCH!" He growled.

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty here Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome said fearfully, hands up, her feet taking her backwards, away from the pissed off predator.

"Remove the necklace from this Sesshoumaru's person NOW!" He snarled, his eyes tinting red a little in his anger.

"Alright, just hold your horses" Kagome replied in what she hoped was a soothing voice, cautiously approaching Sesshoumaru.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru fought for control over his beast, unsure what horses he should hold. _I am not some lowly hanyou. I WILL have control over my instincts._

Once she reached him, she extended her arm towards the necklace. But as her hands attempted to grab the necklace, it pulsed with power, throwing Kagome and Sesshoumaru to opposite ends of the clearing.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but it appears that I can't remove the necklace". Announced Kagome apologetically. Sesshoumaru discreetly sniffed the air for signs of deceit in her aura and scent. However, he detected nothing but genuine regret.

Mystified and intrigued that a woman and a _human_, no less, could genuinely be sorry for having power over him, Sesshoumaru puzzled over the strange miko before shortly dismissing his uncharacteristic interest in the human.

"Hn." Quickly losing interest, Sesshoumaru turned and started to leave, intent on returning to his companions.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please wait!"

Surprised, he turned to look at the girl who, although she was obviously afraid, stood her ground. Silently impressed, but amazingly not surprised, he waited to hear what she would ask.

"Shouldn't we talk about this" she started hesitantly "I mean what if there are other affects that we aren't aware of. They might prove dangerous…" she trailed off.

"Hn. I will think on what you said" Once again he turned to leave, but Kagome refused to let the issue lie.

Miffed at his clear dismissal, she said "I think we really need to talk about this and figure out what to do."

Once again the little miko had managed to surprise and impress him. Quirking his eyebrow, he replied "Fine. I will pick up my companions and return. Until Naraku is defeated we will travel together." Without waiting to see her reaction he turned and left. _Until then, Miko _he replied to her_._

Stunned and amused Kagome just watched him leave. _What have I got myself into _she silently wondered.


	3. Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru Joins the Group

**Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru Joins the Group**

"That bastard!" yelled Inuyasha "He's going towards the well and Kagome!" worried for their friend, the tachi took off after Sesshoumaru, hoping he had not hurt her.

~*~

"KAGOME!" a voice bellowed rudely yanking her out of her thoughts. "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THE BASTARD!"

"Inuyasha, sit" Kagome said calmly. "And don't yell. I'm not deaf ya know." Ignoring the muttered curses coming from the hole, she turned to the rest of the group. Smiling brightly, she said as cheerfully as she could "Hello, everybody! I'm sorry if you were worried, but as you can see I'm clearly fine." _That's debatable, but I don't want to worry them. _"So I think I'm going to forgo returning home for the time being." She announced.

"Kagome, are you sure? I know you really miss your family." Sango asked her.

"I'm sure, Sango." Kagome replied her eyes softening at Sango's concern "We are going to have company soon."

"Company?" echoed Sango confusedly.

"Yes." Turning back to Inuyasha, whose subjugation had finally worn off, she told him "You are going to be nice to them or at least tolerate them or I'm going to give you s-i-t-ing of your life".

"Keh" Inuyahsa said non-committally.

"They are – " she started to declare before Inuyasha tensed and pushed her behind him.

"Inuyasha who is – "

"It's Sesshoumaru" But before Kagome could tell him that Sesshoumaru was going to be traveling with them, Sesshoumaru and his company walked into the clearing.

"Hello, little brother"

~*~

Growling, Inuyasha angrily demanded "Why are you here?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru turned Kagome _You have not told him? _

_Well I was going to, but you guys got here before I could. _Kagome answered, annoyed at his superior tone. _Even when you're speaking mentally, you still manage to sound arrogant._

Ignoring her last thought, he announced "Well, little brother, your miko and I have formed a temporary alliance. I will travel with you and your group until Naraku is defeated. In return I expect to be told any information regarding the disgusting half-breed." Sesshoumaru answered his brother's question. _That is not true but it is a good cover up _she admitted grudgingly to him.

_I know. _He said, a little smugly in her opinion.

"WHAT?!!!" Inuyasha looked about ready to attack his smirking brother.

_That is sooo not helping _she thought miffed at Sesshoumaru's deliberate antagonism towards his brother."Inuyasha" she ground out, the warning clear in her voice.

Laying his ears back, Inuyasha temporarily backed off. "Keh"

Just now noticing the little girl half-hidden behind Sesshoumaru, Kagome forgot about Inuyasha and smiled brightly at her. "Hi, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

Shyly the child answered "My name is Rin.'

"Would you like something to eat? We were just about to go have lunch" here she stared pointedly at Inuyasha silently daring him to refute her. He turned away from her stare, intent on ignoring everyone.

The little girl – _Rin _Kagome corrected mentally – turned to look at Sesshoumaru, silently asking for his permission. Inclining his head, Sesshoumaru gave it. A grin lighting up her face, Rin turned to Kagome "I would like it very much Kagome-sama"

Once again Kagome smiled at her and offered her hand "No, Rin, it's just Kagome." Her eyes wide, Rin returned her smile and took hold of Kagome's hand.

Suddenly, her eyes took on a mischievous glint.

Seeing it, Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously _What are you planning, miko?_

_You'll see._

"Rin, would you like to meet Shippo? He is my son."

Surprised Sesshoumaru asked _You have a son?_

_He is my adopted son. His parents were killed by the thunder brothers and he just kinda joined our group. What's funny though is that, originally, he tried to steal our shard hoping to lure the brothers so he could take revenge. _Strangely, Sesshoumaru could feel her smile.

_Why? _Sesshoumaru was genuinely curious

_Why what? _Kagome asked confused

_Why do you care for him? He is a youkai and your kind kill youkai._

Understanding dawned on Kagome. _He reminds me a lot of Souta, my brother. But it's not just that. He needs me and even though I didn't_ _give birth to him I love him all the same._

Abruptly Sesshoumaru ended the conversation. The miko had given him much to think about.

~*~

Despite Inuyasha's resistance, Sesshoumaru's group melded effortlessly with them. Rin was usually either playing with Shippo or talking to Kagome. Everyone could tell the little girl was fond of the miko and Kagome was equally taken with Rin.

Jaken had decided to remain behind with Ah-Un, mumbling under his breath about stupid hanyous and dirty ningens. Everyone just ignored him for the most part.

Sesshoumaru, though, surprised everyone. He remained at the end of the group in peaceful silence, not once saying anything antagonistic even when his brother said something stupid to rile him up.

It took a couple of days before Kagome had enough courage to slow down and ask what they were going to do about the rosary.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at the miko. Kagome was slightly nervous even as she approached him, but she didn't want to admit it. At his raised eyebrow however, she forgot her nervousness and stiffened her spine _Now is the perfect time to discuss the rosary, Sesshoumaru. _

_Miko_.

_You can't keep putting this talk off _she warned.

_Miko. _Sesshoumaru was clearly getting frustrated at not being able to get a word in edgewise, something he was completely unused to.

_It's going to get us into trouble if we – _

_MIKO!_

_Huh?_

_I do not disagree. It would be foolish of us to go into battle without fully knowing the affects the rosary could have on us._

_Oh. Well why didn't you just say so? _Kagome asked exasperated

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched minutely, but he calmed himself down knowing that he would not be able to hurt her anyway. Yet.

~*~

_So what do we know about the rosary?_

_Hn. I am not able to kill you. It restrains me if I attempt to do so. __And __you can not remove the rosary from this Sesshoumaru._

_You can't kill me?_

_I believe I just said that miko. _Replied Sesshoumaru, amused and annoyed at the same time.

_It also allows you to subdue me by saying 'down'._

_Are you sure it's 'down'? What if it's 'lay down'?_

_Hn. _Raising his eyebrow, his face screamed I-know-what-word-subdues-me-and-a-pathetic-ningen-like-yourself-does-not.

_Ya know, you can't know everything, Sesshoumaru. _She grumbled mentally, annoyed at his arrogance.

_Miko, I did not feel the pull of the subjugation until you said the word 'down' _he thought exasperated.

_Oh. _Embarrassed, she changed the subject. _So what else do we know?_

_Well there is the most obvious affect: our mental connection._

_Is that all._

_Perhaps._

_Perhaps? You mean there will be more? _She thought dismayed and starting to panic a little.

_Miko, calm yourself. _He ordered. _Only time will tell what other affects the rosary has on us. There is nothing we can do, so do not worry needlessly._

_You're right, Sesshoumaru. _She looked up at him, surprised but grateful for his reassurances _Thank you._

_Hn._

Kagome smiled at him before running to catch up with Rin and Sango.


End file.
